


Just Knowing What I Need ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e19 Puka 'Ana (Exodus), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Prostitution, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono was having a tiring & exhausting day, Adam comes to the rescue, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is based on the sex ring episode!!!!*





	Just Knowing What I Need ?:

*Summary: Kono was having a tiring & exhausting day, Adam comes to the rescue, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is based on the sex ring episode!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua had a tiring, & exhausting day. She hates the case that they are dealing with, of a sex ring, & prostitution. The Former Rookie hopes that they will catch a break soon. She wants the suspects to suffer, like their victims. Once, She got into her home, she knew that she is off the clock.

 

Adam Noshimuri, Her Husband, was ready for her, He knew that she was gonna have a crappy day. The Handsome Asian made all of her favorite foods, & made sure that the mood was right. He loves her, & would do anything for her without hesitation.

 

He immediately went to massage her, before dinner. She moaned out in pleasure, showing that she loves it, when he does it. “How do you know that, Just knowing what I need ?”, as the couple cuddled against each other. Adam answered, as they went to the dining room to eat.

 

“Cause I know you, You need pampering sometimes”, The Ex-Surfing Pro kissed him, & said, “I love you”. “Love you too, Baby”, They sat down, & ate the wonderful meal, while spending time together.

 

The End.


End file.
